24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 8 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast # Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) # Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) # Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan (15 episodes) # Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (13 episodes) # Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings (17 episodes) # Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh (20 episodes) # Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss (12 episodes) # John Boyd as Arlo Glass (24 episodes) # with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz (24 episodes) # and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (20 episodes) Special guest stars :Main article: Special Guest Star *Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan (8 episodes) *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (2 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Three or more episodes ** Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan (21 episodes) ** Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan (20 episodes) ** T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush (11 episodes) ** Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran (10 episodes) ** Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade (9 episodes) ** Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (8 episodes) ** Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar (8 episodes) ** Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan (8 episodes) ** Navid Negahban as Jamot (8 episodes) ** Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich (7 episodes) ** David Anders as Josef Bazhaev (6 episodes) ** Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin (6 episodes) ** Julian Morris as Agent Owen (6 episodes) ** Hrach Titizian as Nabeel (6 episodes) ** Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed (6 episodes) ** Julie Claire as Eden Linley (5 episodes) ** Ethan Rains as Ali (5 episodes) ** Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev (4 episodes) ** Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev (4 episodes) ** Doug Hutchison as Davros (4 episodes) ** Matt Yang King as Agent King (4 episodes) ** Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov (3 episodes) ** Rami Malek as Marcos Al-Zacar (3 episodes) ** Tony Curran as Lugo Elson (3 episodes) ** James Hiroyuki Liao as Devon Rosenthal (3 episodes) ** Rizwan Manji as Ahman (3 episodes) ** Jordan Marder as Dimitri (3 episodes) ** Stephen Root as Bill Prady (3 episodes) ** Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners (3 episodes) ** with Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin (10 episodes) ** with Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan (3 episodes) ** and Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev (7 episodes) ** and Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker (4 episodes) * Two episodes ** Chris Butler as a CTU interrogation specialist ** Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson ** Michael Gaston as General David Brucker ** Eli Goodman as Dr. Joel Levine ** Michael Irby as Adrion Bishop ** Gabrielle Madé as a surgeon ** Benito Martinez as Victor AruzUncredited in ** Jamie Martz as Nate Burke ** Joe Nieves as Jim Koernig ** Sandra Purpuro as Maggie Koernig ** Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner ** Jon Sklaroff as Ziya Dakhilov ** D.B. Sweeney as Mark Bledsoe ** Harry Van Gorkum as Louis Dalton ** Paul Wesley as Stephen ** Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer ** Johnny Wu as Phillip Lu ** and Eriq La Salle as the UN Secretary General ** and Mare Winningham as Elaine Al-Zacar * ** Jaime Gomez as Agent Torres ** Stefan Kapicic as a spotter ** Cliff M. Simon as a sniper * ** Becky Wahlstrom as Ruth Scott * ** Domenick Lombardozzi as John Mazoni ** Sam Sarpong as Teshon * ** Jane McLean as Dr. Laura Hendricks * ** Bashar Rahal as General Wasim * ** Merle Dandridge as Kristen Smith * ** Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith ** Scott Lawrence as Ben Landry * ** David Gianopoulos as Sergeant Amis * ** John Eric Bentley as Phil Holden ** Chris McGarry as Frank Haynam * ** Christina Cox as Molly O'Connor ** James Jordan as Phillips * ** Larry Sullivan as Agent Hoskins * ** Assaf Cohen as Navid * ** Brad Fleischer as Agent Winnick ** Joseph Kamal as Bazhaev's attorney ** Jack Shearer as Judge Ruffin * ** Ryan Alosio as Brian * ** Joe Sabatino as Captain Walleki * ** Joseph Will as a Secret Service driver * ** Alex Carter as Nantz Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Sarah Hollis as Susan (9 episodes) ** Steve Lanza as Agent LanzaUncredited in all episodes except (6 episodes) ** Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as a CTU NY lead guard (4 episodes) ** Sterling Sulieman as Jim (4 episodes) ** Justin Alston as Agent Beck (3 episodes) ** Heather Nauert Norby as Heather NauertUncredited in (3 episodes) ** Conrad Allan as a Bazhaev's bodyguard (2 episodes) ** Nazanin Boniadi as a female IRK terrorist (2 episodes) ** Dick Brennan as a Fox 5 anchorman (2 episodes) ** Thomas Fiscella as Luka (2 episodes) ** Claire Geare as Teri (2 episodes) ** Isabella Grace as a stripper (2 episodes) ** David Robert Lewis as Agent Lynch (2 episodes) ** Liz Loza as a nurse (2 episodes) ** Naomi Morales as a CTU worker (2 episodes) ** J.R. Ramirez as a CTU agent (2 episodes) ** Tava Smiley as a protocol person (2 episodes) ** Eltony Williams as a CTU SWAT medic (2 episodes) * ** Sam Ayers as an NYPD officer ** Robert G. Beckel as Bob Beckel ** Chris Caldovino as Officer Bannon ** Monica Elizabeth Crowley as Monica Crowley ** Daniel Kash as Sterling Rush ** Nick Smith as a UN field reporter ** Jay Thames as a crack addict ** Tania Verafield as Aruz's associate * ** Jane Park Smith as a UN press reporter * ** Greg Collins as Captain Ravello ** Robert Dolan as Officer Rabinowitz ** Brian Jones as a CTU security guard ** Cleavon McClendon III as Jay * ** Philip Shahbaz as Farrin * ** Presciliana Esparolini as P. Collins * ** Matthew Wolf as Father Gregor * ** Jonathan Avigdori as an IRK security guard ** David J. O'Donnell as a police officer * ** Ernie Anastos as a Fox 5 anchorman ** Sashi Bommakanty as an IRK aide ** Steve Filice as Agent Rahim * ** Charlie Bodin as Gerrard ** John T. Woods as Bellows * ** Kaitlyn Benson as a CTU agent ** Michael Hilow as Samir's sniper ** D. Kevin Kelly as a CTU worker * ** Tripp Pickell as Agent Swofford * ** Simon Anthony Abou-Fadel as an IRK operative ** Shauna McGarry as a presidential aide ** Brenton Schraff as a N.E.S.T. technician * ** Jamison Haase as Jim Payne ** Talin Silva as a young girl ** Jerald Vincent as a CTU sniper * ** Rolando Boyce as a surgeon ** Scott Dawson as a businessman ** Antonio Elias as Nicolaides ** Reggie Jordan as a CTU doctor ** Jonathan Strait as Dr. J. Sexton * ** David Michie as a bailiff * ** Mark DeLisle as Officer Barreiro ** Mark Engelhardt as an Air Force pilot * ** Kevin Ashworth as a UN reporter ** Marc Aden Gray as Haigney ** Aaron Norvell as Officer Burtt ** Nayo K. Wallace as a UN reporter * ** Eddie Goines as an NYPD officer ** Brian Hyman as Officer Mund ** Inna Korobkina as a Russian operative ** Jonathan Kowalsky as a Russian operative ** Mickey Maxwell as Fredericks ** Patrick McDonald as an editorial assistant ** Mark Allan Stewart as a Russian operative * ** Ryan Christiansen as an FBI agent ** Mercedes Colon as Kayla Hassan's aide ** Andy Davoli as Berkov ** Scott Ferrara as an EMT ** Michael Petrone as Ivan ** Matthew Scanlon as an FBI agent ** Angelo Vacco as Alex * ** Jane Condon as Anne ** Bob DeCastro as a field reporter ** Demond Robertson as a CTU SWAT agent * ** John Antonini as a commando ** Adam Tsekhman as Yuri Suvarov's aide Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Brian Hite as: *** a security guard (2 episodes) *** Agent Torres stunt double ( ) *** another security guard ( ) *** Agent Lee ( ) *** a civilian casualty ( ) ** Mark Alexander Herz as Agent Peters (4 episodes) ** Brian Avery as: *** a security guard ( ) *** Dimitri (stunt double) ( ) *** Martin ( ) ** Beau Bowden as a field agent (3 episodes) ** Jeff Brockton as a security contractor (2 episodes) ** Jeff Cadiente as: *** Victor Aruz (stunt driver) ( ) *** Cole Ortiz (stunt driver) ( ) ** Briana Caparo as Agent Henderson (2 episodes) ** Trace Cheramie as a security contractor (2 episodes) ** Larry Cherenfant as Agent Combs (2 episodes) ** Gokor Chivichyan as Bazhaev's henchman (2 episodes) ** Phil Culotta as Laitanan's henchman (2 episodes) ** Max Daniels as Hamid (2 episodes) ** Ronin Gray as a agent (2 episodes) ** Christopher Leps as: *** Jack Bauer stunt double ( ) *** an NYPD officer ( ) ** Mathew Lorenceau as Andre (2 episodes) ** Zach McCall as: *** NYPD pilot ( ) *** Air Force pilot ( ) ** John Meier as: *** a Secret Service agent ( ) *** Charles Logan's escort agent ( ) ** Tim Mikulecky as: *** Officer Chiarella ( ) *** a security guard ( ) ** Roman Mitichyan as Mikhail (2 episodes) ** Anthony Molinari as a CTU agent (2 episodes) ** Mark Riccardi as: *** a security guard ( ) *** an FBI agent ( ) ** Erik Rondell as: *** Adrion Bishop's commando ( ) *** Charles Logan's escort agent ( ) ** Justin Sundquist as: *** Sergei Bazhaev stunt double ( ) *** Adrion Bishop's commando ( ) ** Vladimir Tevlovski as Bazhaev's henchman (2 episodes) * ** Bill Petty as a bystander ** Brady Romberg as the sniper (stunt double) ** Don Ruffin as a police officer ** Steve Schriver as Victor Aruz (stunt double) * ** Edward Conna as John Mazoni (stunt double) * ** Bianca Bonciu as Irina or Svetlana * ** Carl Paoli as Lugo's henchman ** Dan Regan as Laitanan's doorman * ** Jesse Escochea as a field agent ** Jimmy Sharp, Jr. as Bazhaev's henchman ** Chuck Tamburro as a CTU helicopter pilot * ** Anthony Martins as Samir's henchman ** Jeffrey McDancer as Faulkner ** Sera Trimble as Kayla Hassan (stunt driver) * ** Ray Siegle as Samir's sniper * ** George Colucci as a Secret Service agent ** Tony Donno as a Secret Service agent ** Eyad Elbitar as an IRK bodyguard ** Chris Gann as Mathis ** Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as a Secret Service agent ** Carrick O'Quinn as Agent Dalton * ** Geo Corvera as an IRK terrorist ** Dustin Meier as Agent Charters ** Gary Price as a security guard ** Laurence Todd Rosenthal as a terrorist roof sentry * ** Danny Cosmo as a cab driver ** Gene LeBell as an office worker * * ** Hiro Koda as Agent Hopkins ** Sterling Rush as Agent Greer * ** Erik Betts as Mullins ** Dailyn Matthews as a pedestrian ** Chris Monberg as a security contractor ** Caryn Mower as Dana's hostage ** Tim Sitarz as a security contractor * ** Jason Gutierrez as Jason ** Erik Stabenau as a Russian operative * ** Randall Archer as a Russian guard ** Efka Kvaraciejus as a Russian guard * ** Adam DaSilva as Agent Adam * ** Thom Williams as a agent Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Agent Ames (3 episodes) ** Anton (2 episodes) ** Agent Hansen (2 episodes) ** Agent Hurley (2 episodes) ** Agent Kirsch (2 episodes) * ** Manuel Escobar ** Agent Johnson ** Mauricio Tellez * ** Irina ** Svetlana * ** Agent Bennett * ** Agent Bashir * ** Marcos Al-Zacar, Sr.Photo only * ** Agent Block * ** Donner * ** Vachon * ** Agent Bank ** Carstairs * ** Agent Brown * ** Gregor Notes Category:Season 8 actors